Pride
by intro lawliet vert
Summary: Mereka mengatakan kau terobsesi padaku, benarkah? Mungkin iya. Aku ragu diriku punya cukup keberanian untuk lepas darimu, alasan apa yang kupunya? Aku bukanlah apa-apa dan siapa-siapa. MadaItaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : newbie, dark romance, OOCness, Typos, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Story created by : Intro Lawliet Vert**

**Pairing : MadaHinaIta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyentuhku selama kita dalam perjanjian, kau bilang kau tidak akan menuntut ini itu padaku, tapi kau melakukannya. Aku tidak menolak, bukan aku tidak mampu, aku hanya bingung dengan posisiku.

Kau bilang jangan melakukan ini itu, sekarang kau menghianati janji yang kau buat sendiri. Kau membelikanku semua, semua yang kau pikir bisa menyenangkanku. Sebagai rasa bersalahmu kau bilang.

Kupenuhi hari kita bersama semua urusanmu, aku merasa diriku kotor, berdosa, dan kau bilang akan menunggu sampai aku siap. Rasa senang saat bersamamu bisa hilang berganti rasa penyesalan kuat atas apa yang terjadi saat kau tak ada disini. Menghabiskan waktu hanya sendiri memberiku ruang untuk berpikir tentangmu, hanya ada rasa sedih dan sesal. Rasa yang tak mungkin timbul jika kau ada disini, selalu mencekokiku dengan kebahagiaan buatan.

Jika kau merasakan wangi bunga segar di taman maka kau haruslah ada disana, begitupun kebahagiaanku dengannya, seperti memasuki kotak kebahagiaan yang hanya terasa saat itu, jika kau keluar dari kotak kau akan sadar ternyata itu hanya ilusi, kau tidak bisa berada terus di dalam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lamat-lamat saat tersadar kau telah menjadi ketagihan atas sesuatu yang semu dan sulit bangun dari mimpi panjang kebahagiaan.

Aku tidak bahagia dengan diriku, aku tidak bisa berdamai dengan rasa bersalah mengorbankan satu-satunya harga yang kupunya.

Aku selalu bingung ketika kau mengatakan dua hal yang bertolak belakang. Kau bilang 'Jaga dirimu' dari siapa? Darimu juga?

Kau bilang 'Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu' tapi kau melakukannya juga dan kau bilang

'Kita toh akan menikah nantinya'

lalu kau bilang 'Selesaikan pendidikanmu' tapi kesabaran memang bukan teman baikmu lalu kau berkata

'Sudah, berhenti saja, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Siapa peduli kau lulusan apa jika kau jadi istriku'

Mungkin jika aku adalah abdi tuhan maka aku akan mengecap tingkah lakumu sebagai Hipokrit.

Kemana perginya diriku yang penggugup, gagap, pemalu itu? Kehadiranmu mengubah semuanya, kau membuatku bergantung padamu seolah aku sangat rapuh tanpamu, haruskah aku bertepuk tangan karena kau berhasil dengan segala upayamu?

Mereka mengatakan kau terobsesi padaku, benarkah? Mungkin iya. Aku ragu diriku punya cukup keberanian untuk lepas darimu, alasan apa yang kupunya? Aku bukanlah apa-apa dan siapa-siapa. Sampai sekarang akupun masih meraba, rasa apa yang ada dalam dadaku, rasa membutuhkanmu, mencintaimu, membencimu, atau hanya rasa terbawa suasana yang sedemikian kau ciptakan? Jika yang terakhir benar, aku tak heran. Mereka menyebutmu ahli _genjutsu_, ahli ilusi.

Gelas-gelas kaca dipoles sedemikian rupa menyerupai Kristal, sendok perak mengilat memantulkan sinar. Meja dilapisi taplak putih tebal berenda, berbagai sajian yang hanya kutahu dari gambar saja tersaji di meja. Sajian _France _ memang hebat, penuh warna, saus dan krim, namun rasanya kadang belum tentu cocok dengan lidahku, menggelikannya lagi makanan kebanggaan mereka adalah siput dengan harga yang sangat mahal, _Escargo_t.

Aku tak berselera, kubiarkan burung puyuh itu tetap dipiring, bentuknya absurd. Aku tak terbiasa dengan semua ini, semuanya bukan berasal dari duniaku. Dimana kesederhanaan yang kuimpikan? Disini hanya kepalsuan yang tersaji.

Acaranya berakhir cepat, kuharap aku bisa segera pulang. Sosok jangkung dan kurus mendekatiku, orang yang diperkenalkan Madara sebagai keponakannya. Kuteguk gelas ramping berisi cairan manis sewarna darah.

"Sepertinya tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu." Sangat terlihatkah? Aku memang tidak kaya tapi berada di sini juga bukan mauku.

"Ini bukan yang terbaik dari keluargaku, tapi izinkalah aku menyentuh jemari anda.." masa bodoh dengan Madara yang mengacuhkanku, kuulurkan tangan ke arah lelaki yang usianya tak sejauh Madara denganku.

"Aku amatir."

"Aku juga, tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Dia melingkari pinggangku dengan tangannya yang panjang, menarik tanganku ke pundaknya dan menyatukan tangan kami. Bukan hanya kami yang berdansa, ini memang acaranya.

"Kau tingkat berapa?" aku menatap wajahnya yang menjadi sangat dekat, napas ini berbau mint, menyegarkan.

"Hm.. tujuh, tingkat tujuh" dia bergumam

"Kau.. akan menikah dengan Madara-_jiisan_?"

"I-iya" menikah, menikah.

"Apa hobimu?" dia mengalihkan suasana yang mulai berjalan canggung.

"Aku.. aku suka membaca, mendengarkan musik." Dia meresapi berlebihan apa yang kukatakan.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu Madara-_jiisan_?" ini interogasi?

"Hm.. mm.. dia, dia kenalan pamanku.." sosok yang sudah kuhafal datang menghampiri kami.

"Itachi, boleh kembalikan dia? Kurasa calon bibimu tidak nyaman bersamamu" ujarnya melihat tangan kami risih. Itachi melepas pelukan lengannya dan memberikan tanganku pada Madara.

"Lama menunggu- _honey_?" aku menggeleng.

Dashboard mobilnya menunjukkan kecepatan 120km/jam. Aku meremas jok berlapis _suede_, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Ke-kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Kau takut?" nadanya mengejek, jelas aku takut.

"Ti-dak biasanya kau begini.."

"Dan tidak biasanya juga kau mau berdansa dengan orang lain selain aku." Dia marah? Bukankah dia bilang aku harus dekat dengan keluarganya? Bukankah Itachi keluarga juga? Apa mungkin deduksiku atas perintahnya salah?

"Ka-kau bilang..aku harus men-"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tidak dengan Itachi." 'mm' hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir yang terasa dikunci penyesalan. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan sangat tiba-tiba. Kepalaku terhantam dashboard, jika saja tidak menggunakan _seat belt_ aku mungkin saja berdarah.

"Turun.." dia memerintahku turun dengan wajah suram, disini sepi. Hutan disisi kanan kiri jalan mulus ini, gelap. Apa yang aka dia lakukan?

"Turun!" aku membuka pintu perlahan, mencari pijakan kuat untuk _stiletto_ perak berujung lancip yang membelit kakiku bagai ular. Setelah kutemukan bahwa aspal masih menimpa tanah, aku berdiri. Dia menyeretku, kedalam hutan, terseok mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar lelaki di depanku.

"Madara… mau kemana?" kakiku sakit dipaksa berjalan di tanah tidak rata, akar pohon tumbuh seenaknya menutupi tanah, hari begitu gelap hingga jika bukan karena ponselnya memberikan secercah cahaya aku buta total dalam kegelapan.

"Memberimu sedikit pengajaran." Nyamuk menggigit tepat di atas kulit terpapar udara. Bajuku tidak terbuka, hanya dress putih satin dibalut brukat selutut.

"Ma-dara… apa salahku?" hebat, sekarang aku menyesal berdansa dengan Itachi.

Dia berhenti, menempelkan punggungku pada batang pohon yang tidak besar, melilitkan tali disekitarku, seolah aku bisa kabur saja dari permainan mencekam yang dia buat.

Dia berdiri tepat didepanku merengkuh keduan pipiku dengan satu tangan yang terasa kasar.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka kau berada dekat lawan jenis. Tidak peduli dia keluargaku atau bukan."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat hal seperti itu lagi, mengerti?" aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah jika kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana dengan satu permainan agar kau jera?"

"A-aku sudah mengerti, maafkan aku… tolong lepaskan aku.. Madara," dia bertambah gusar dan menyepak apa saja di dekatnya

"_Kun_! Ingat itu!" sebuah tamparan manis mendarat di pipiku, menyisakan perih di ujung bibir.

Dia diam, tak bergerak selama beberapa jam, dia membiarkanku terikat. Bimbang antara meninggalkanku dan membawaku pulang. Dia berhasil bermain-main dengan gaunku yang disobek paksa. Berkali-kali bibirnya menelusuri lekukan tubuh dan titik sensitif.

Sampai aku tersadar aku sudah berada di kamar apartemenku. Tepatnya di atas tempat tidurku tanpa busana sehelaipun kecuali selimut yang menutup apapun dibaliknya.

Mungkin yang dia butuhkan bukan cinta dariku, tapi tubuhku. Dia hanya butuh aku tetap bernapas untuk meladeninya. Bibirku perih, sebenarnya semua bagian tubuhku perih. Nyeri. Pelipisku kurasa memar, begitu sakit saat ditekan. Kakiku tergores akar semalam, tampaknya dia membersihkan semua lukaku, tapi bukan luka di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa keluar berminggu-minggu hingga lukaku pulih. Kakiku tergores memperlihatkan garis merah muda di sekitar pergelangan kaki, lalu pipiku sakit.

Ini hari yang paling buruk selain saat dia marah aku mengobrol dengan teman kerjanya yang hanya bertanya pekerjaanku.

Telepon di samping tempat tidurku berbunyi.

"Ha-halo?" terdengar hembusan napas panjang di sana

"Kau sudah bangun?" suaranya yang sangat kukenal

"Aku minta maaf, aku harus bekerja dan tidak bisa menemanimu. –pakaianku yang ada di lemari kuambil."

"Y-ya.."

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku akan mampir, kita makan malam bersama. –tak perlu memasak. Aku akan memesan makanan."

.

.

Lingkaran hitam berputar memenuhi kepalaku dengan kemungkinan mengapa aku masih bertahan dengan orang semacam ini. Pertama, aku menikmati disiksa. Kedua, aku terlalu bergantung padanya. Ketiga, dia tak akan melepaskanku apapun alasannya.

Dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menyesap tanganku seolah itu benda dengan wangi terenak didunia.

"Kau harum."

"Ja-jangan di pintu…" melangkah masuk mengikutiku.

"Kau ingin makan dimana? Dikamarmu? Atau ruang makan?" dia sedang normal.

"Hm… bukankah ini acara makan malam?" aku berharap acara ini tidak berubah menjadi acara santap Hinata.

"Ya.. tentu saja. Makan di kamarmu mungkin akan menambah selera.." dia menggelitik pinggangku.

"Ma-Madara_-kun_…."

"Ucapkan lagi…" dia menempelkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Ma-Madara.._kun._"

"Kau membuatku terasa muda.."

"Ka-kapan makan malamnya? Aku lapar.." ujarku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Hanya mengalihkan topik.

Makan malam di tempat tidur ala _France_ dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang dia bawa. Steaknya enak, dan dia sangat menyenangkan saat-saat seperti ini, aku memainkan rambutnya yang makin hari makin panjang, sekarang saja dia sudah terlihat seperti _rock star_ dengan rambutnya yang tak beraturan.

"Tidak minat menggunting rambut?" tanyaku asal sambil menerima suap daging empuk. Dia sudah menandaskan makanannya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan.. apa tidak ada yang protes?" tanganku tanpa sadar menguncir rambut itu dengan ikat rambut hitam yang kujadikan gelang.

"Oh.. lupakan.. aku lupa semua Uchiha punya penampilan eksentrik." Dia ber'hm' ria mendengarku, ketenangannya menghadapiku kadang bertolak belakang dengan kemarahannya yang bagai api ditetesi minyak tanah.

"Jika kau tidak suka aku bisa mengganti model rambutku."

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu Madara-kun, kau terlihat _Hot_!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan ini?" tangannya menelusuri lenganku, mendorong kepala ke bantal lalu menyesap tiap helai suraiku.

"Ma-madara-kun…" dia bangkit lalu merapihkan tampilan dan membuka ikatannya.

"Hinata, aku lupa semua orang sedang menungguku, mungkin tidak malam ini" setelah mengecupku dia bergegas pulang membiarkan kemeja putihnya tak berdasi dan berjas.

"Ya.. hati-hati."

.

.

"Kau ada waktu?" back sound suara musik klasik mengalun santai. Dengan keadaan begini aku tidak bisa keluar, kakiku penuh gurat merah muda yang belum hilang, sedangkan pelipisku memar.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?"

"Na-Naruto-kun… dia .. dia.." patah hati lagi huh?

"Kau di tempat biasa?"

Punya sahabat memang menyenangkan, kadang juga tidak jika harus merelakan bajumu basah dilumuri airmata bercampur mascara tebal, sebaiknya aku pakai hitam.

Aku mengibar-ngibas boots tanpa heels setinggi betis, bukan tanpa alasan. kemeja biru telur asin dengan scraft yang kulilit di leher, Madara, dia meninggalkan ruam merah di kulitku, beruntung tidak ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa aku selalu berbaju tertutup, dan rok lebar menutup lutut warna kelabu.

"Sudah lama?" mata _jade_ itu sembab, dia mengangguk.

"Kami putus," dia menyeka hidungnya dengan tissue di meja "Dia bilang dia ingin menjadi politikus handal lalu meninggalkanku."

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tidak cengeng dan lemah.. lupakan dia, jika dia tidak menghargaimu, berarti dia memang bukan untukmu." Nasihat macam apa itu Hinata? Kau saja tidak bisa lepas dari orang itu.

"Kau.. masih bersama laki-laki itu?" matanya penuh selidik, ini jadi acara tanya Hinata?

"Hm… ya"

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan" dia meminta maaf lalu bergegas pergi setelah dapat telepon dari Naruto dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Jalanan tampak lengang, hanya ada muda-mudi berjalan kaki sepanjang trotoar, hempasan sofa membuatku menoleh, lelaki surai panjang yang lebih rapih dari Madara itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Itachi.

"Sedang apa di sini Itachi-san?" tangannya terjulur menggapai pelipisku, dia melihat memar yang masih ungu, sudah susah payah kututupi.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bertanya balik, kau tahu apa yang kutanyakan." Aku memutar otak

"Uhm.. dashboard mobil?"

"Madara?" siapa lagi, memangnya ada yang diijinkan berjalan bersamaku?

"Sudah makan Itachi-_san_?" dia menggeleng tak berselera. Aku tidak nyaman, Madara bisa gila melihatku bersama keponakannya, lagi.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi." Aku berusaha keluar dari kakinya yang menghalangi jalan masuk, dia bergeming.

"Madara sedang sibuk, dia menyuruhku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Aku memang pernah mengeluh tentang _maag_ku yang beberapa kali kambuh, tapi..

"Ti-tidak mungkin dia menyuruhmu." Tangannya menarikku duduk.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia percaya padaku."

"Di-dia.. dia akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Madara. _Overprotektif_ huh?"

"Dia, hanya sangat mencintaiku." Benarkah? Kurasa tadi itu tidak meyakinkan siapapun.

Aku bergegas keluar dan pulang. Dia sudah duduk manis di sofa putih, membaca majalah yang kutahu tidak mengalihkan minatnya sedikitpun.

"Madara-_kun._."

"Kemarilah…" tangannya terjulur menyambut, Itachi berbohong untuk alasan tidak jelas. Untung saja aku percaya naluriku. Memenjarakan tubuhku dalam pelukan protektifnya.

"Bisnisku buruk, saat aku kemari kau tidak ada, hariku bertambah suram. Kemana kau?"

"Hm.. menemui Sakura.."

"Benarkah? Bisakah jawabanmu dipertanggung jawabkan?" aku mengangguk, dia melepaskan sentuhan-sentuhan dingin membaringkanku di sofa, menarik scraft yang membelitku di leher dan tertawa.

"Apakah ini aku?" menunjuk ruam merah yang tadi tertutup scraf, aku mendorongnya pelan dari menimpa tubuhku.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Be-belum..?" gelengan lemah, sebentar lagi juga sembuh.

"Sudah makan?" apa ice cream termasuk makanan?

"Belum.."

"Masaklah, aku lapar." Aku berdiri tapi tangannya menahanku "Jangan pergi, sebaiknya kau tetap di sini saja." Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Di sampingku saja, Hinata, selamanya."

Sebuah bel mengintrupsi invasi bibirnya, dia terganggu, satu sisi dia adalah sosok yang rapuh, sisi lain dia liar, matanya menyelidik, mencari sorot ketakutan dari mataku, aku balas menatapnya, memohon dia melepas lingkaran tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Aku yang akan membukanya." Dia melepasku dan bangkit, merapihkan kemeja putih yang kusut berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat sangat keren, ugh… aku menyukainya!

"Itachi?" ucapnya, Madara menatapku sembari memegangi gagang pintu, untuk alasan yang tidak kumengerti aku merasa nyawaku dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

**To be continue…..**

**Adakah pecinta crack di sini? Review please?**

**benda absurd apa ini?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : dark romance, OOCness, Typos, alur membingungkan? **

**Story created by : Intro Lawliet Vert**

**Pairing : MadaHinaIta**

**.**

**.**

**Trims atas smua review yg sangat berharga. Maaf atas telat update. Mari kita mengira-ngira usia madara sekitar 34, Itachi 28, Hinata 22.**

**.**

**Hope you'll entertained by this**

**.**

**.**

**Madara PoV**

.

.

Itachi? Mau apa keponakan 'sialan' favoritku itu? Wanita itu, dia! Beraninya dia berkhianat?! Aku memandangnya, sosok Hinata yang bertelanjang kaki, berkemeja kusut, lehernya terbuka. ulahku, he. Dia terlihat sangat manis, tetapi aku tidak suka ada yang melemparkan tatapan pada Hinata.

"Itachi?" betapa sulitnya menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan rapat hari ini, semua membutuhkan alasan mengapa nilai saham menurun- drastis."

Cih, alasan macam apa itu? Sebuah lelcon paling tidak lucu yang pernah ku dengar, kau lupa ya ada yang namanya ponsel? Atau kau lupa bahwa kau punya pesuruh? Aku tidak yakin itulah alasanmu kemari. Kau kemari ingin mencari gadisku? Jika itu yang kau inginkan maka bermimpi selamanya! dia milikku! Lihat saja semua ruam merah, goresan merah muda di kaki, jika kau melihatnya tanpa kemeja itu, mungkin kau akan terkejut betapa banyaknya warna merah. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa, karena akulah pemiliknya.

Bocah, sebaiknya katakan saja, Tergambar jelas kau terlihat kesal Hinata berdiri kusut dengan surai berantakkan, helaian indigo beraroma lavender, kulit pucat mulus, lekukan indah tubuhnya , mata mutiaranya, semua sudah menjadi milikku. Dan apapun yang menjadi milikku, tidak akan ku berikan dengan alasan apapun. Aku lebih suka melihatnya membusuk daripada harus jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Kekuasaan adalah hakku bukan?

"Sampai mengejarku ke sini?"

Hinata mendekati kami setelah merapihkan baju dan rambutnya yang tetap dibiarkan tergerai, aku akan membunuhmu jika aku tahu ini ulahmu, Hinata. Dia melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku, tatapan Itachi tak terdefinisikan, kesal?

"Tempat pertama yang ku tahu akan kau kunjungi." Berdalihlah lebih baik, Nak.

"Pergilah, aku akan kembali dua jam lagi." Ini tidak akan berakhir menyenangkan Hinata..

"Kurasa, kau harus bergegas segera, _jiisan_. Aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong." Cukup punya nyali, dan aku menyukai tantangan.

"I-Itachi-_san_, tunggulah di lobi bawah, Madara-_kun_ bilang dia lapar." Apa-apaan barusan? Pembelaan? Aku tidak suka bahkan saat kau mengeluarkan suara ke orang lain dengan manis.

"_Iee,_ aku menunggu di sini saja."

Bocah keras kepala brengsek!

.

.

**Hinata PoV**

.

.

Dia terlihat gusar, perlahan tangan _Madara-kun_ mengarahkanku ke belakang lalu dia membanting pintu di hadapan Itachi-_san_. Aku terkejut, tetapi kejutan sebenarnya barulah dimulai. Dia mendorong hingga kepalaku merasakan sudut mati, menghantam tembok, rasa berdenyut itu datang lagi, memar ini belum sembuh, dan firasatku mengatakan ini adalah kematian.

Tanganya menjadi kerangkeng, wajah itu meminta penjelasan, sorot frustasi dan cemburu? dia masihlah orang yang sama, begitu tampan memikat dengan segala kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Dia menyusuri lekuk leher, menimbulkan rasa tergelitik, lalu berhenti di bawah dagu, perlahan cengkramannya menguat, oksigen menipis sementara aku mengap-mengap, dia mengendurkan sedikit, wajah kami berhadapan, _scarlet_ itu menatap berkilat.

"Kenapa Itachi tahu kau tinggal di sini, Huh?"

Aku menggeleng, dadaku naik turun menghirup udara, dia terbakar sekarang, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan, bukankah Itachi-_san_ memang ingin mengajaknya pulang?

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak mungkin ada yang tahu aku di sini, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun, kemungkinannya hanya dua, kau memberi tahu dia, atau dia membuntutimu. Yang mana kira-kira?" napasnya menerpa wajahku, dia mendengus. Seringai itu membuatku takut, seolah menemukan hal yang paling dibenci sekaligus disukai.

"Kurasa yang kau temui tadi bukan Sakura?"

"A-aku memang ber-temu Sakura, Mada-_kun_."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang bertemu siapa setelahnya? Kau bertemu Itachi?"

Semua aristokrat Uchiha itu mengerikan. Seolah itu memang salahku bertemu dengannya, sengaja atau tidak. Suraiku kocar-kacir, terasa sakit tarik-menarik tangan Madara_-kun_.

"Di-dia, dia kebetulan ada di sana."

Puas, dia menarik kesimpulan. Matanya terlihat lebih kelam dari sebelumnya ada amarah terlihat jelas sedang tersulut, Madara-_kun_ akan menghabisi Itachi-_san! _dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan tangan mengepal tinju, aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti siapapun demi aku.

Ku susul Madara-_kun _dan mengusap lengannya, berharap dia mereda.

"Mada-_kun_, tunggu! A-aku yang akan bicara dengan Itachi-_san_. dia mungkin akan mendengarkanku jika aku-"

Namun seperti api disiram minyak dia makin menjadi dan malah mendorongku hingga kepalaku terbentur dinding dekat dapur untuk kesekian kalinya. Mataku berkunang-kunang, semua terlihat berputar antara kuning dan hitam, kakiku tak sanggup menopang beban dan itu membuatku melorot. Samar-samar terdengar sesuatu retak di telingaku yang sedang berdenging keras.

Rasa sakit ini… rasa sakit yang memerlukan teriakan, tetapi lidahku kelu tidak sanggup bahkan mengeluarkan suara. Inikah akhir?

Ma da ra..

.

.

**Flash back**

.

.

Hinata melangkah turun ke ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang keluarga. Neji-_niisan _dan Hizashi-_jiisan_ sudah pergi, membawa _bento_ yang Hinata siapkan. Mereka berdua adalah lajang yang tidak mementingkan rutinitas sarapan, dan lebih memilih melakukannya di luar.

Hizashi tiba-tiba saja menelepon. Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain kesulitan, sekalipun dirinya yang harus bersusah payah, dia rela mengantar map berwarna cokelat muda itu sembari berlari kecil dengan sebelah tangan memegang payung lavender transparan. Cuaca terlihat cerah meskipun hujan tidak bisa dibilang kecil, Hinata tidak membiarkan tas kecil yang dia kenakan memeluk berkas berharga paman Hizashi, dia lebih memilih dekapan kaku melindungi yang semoga saja tidak membuat dokumen itu kusut.

Hinata tepat waktu, wajah Hizashi yang biasanya datar berubah sedikit cerah setelah melihat Hinata, menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala gadis yang senang merasa berguna. Hinata baru saja akan bergegas pergi tiba-tiba lelaki dengan rupa identik seperti ayahnya menariknya masuk, tidak tega membiarkan Hinata berlari lagi di bawah hujan. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak, bukan sifatnya bisa mudah bergaul mengakrabkan diri.

Setelah yakin Hizashi tidak membiarkan gadis bersurai sepinggang itu ada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang-orang yang terlihat kaku dan berkuasa, Hinata mengiyakan. Surainya basah sebagian, warna indigo itu makin menggelap di beberapa sisi. Boots yang dia kenakan menjadi pelindung dari kemungkinan jari kakinya basah.

Ia tidak sadar ada sepasang mata memperhatikan dengan seksama tiap gerakan kecil yang dia buat, seperti menyesap cangkir teh, menggosokkan kedua tangan, lalu menggigit muffin.

Pergerakannya menarik perhatian, terlihat seperti kedinginan dan kesepian, wajahnya menekuri alphabet membentuk makna. Fokus lelaki itu berkurang, sesekali mencuri pandang, Hizashi sadar, membawa keponakannya ke sini adalah ide buruk. Hiashi sang kakak menitipkan Hinata dengan tujuan dijaga selama ia menemani Hanabi yang terpaut hanya lima tahun dengan Hinata, mendaftar _chuugakkou_ di luar Tokyo. Bukan diumpankan pada serigala.

Madara memandangi kaca penghalang ruang rapat sekaligus menunggu wanita itu, ingin sekali menyelesaikan rapat yang buang waktu.

"Uchiha-_san_, saya rasa diagram ini tidak valid, Okuba-_san_ telah melakukan kecurangan di-"

pandangan Madara tidak fokus, telinga tidak lagi berfungsi mendengar.

_Persetan dengan tidak valid, urus sendiri, kalian dibayar untuk itu!_

Sang aristokrat hanya diam dan berdecak kesal. Semua terperangah tatkala Madara yang digadang-gadang sangat _workaholic _ meluncur tanpa ragu mendekati wanita yang menarik atensinya sedari tadi.

.

.

**End flash back**

.

.

Darah terlihat mengalir pelan dari lengan putih itu, matanya sayup-sayup melihat sekeliling. Semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Suasananya begitu kacau setelah lukisan berbingkai berat yang tertempel di dinding mendapat hentakkan dan jatuh menimbulkan bunyi yang sulit diredam hingga ke pintu.

Frame berat bersepuh emas itu pecah menghantam lantai, Hinata tidak bisa menghindar dari pecahan kaca yang terlempar mengenainya saat dia tergeletak begitu saja, rusuknya terasa tidak benar setelah menghantam dinding putih, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras hingga darahnya menodai dinding putih membentuk garis-garis kusut surai indigo itu.

Madara terbelalak, ini bukanlah hal yang dia prediksikan. Memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Hinata memang ada dalam niatnya semula, tetapi melihat sang gadis tergeletak tak berdaya membuat Madara bimbang. Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu merasa perlu memeriksa apa yang terjadi, lalu dia terkejut. Saat itu yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah menghajar Madara setelah semua ini selesai. _Madara benar-benar keparat!_

Itachi mendekati tubuh Hinata yang tergolek dengan lengan tertusuk pecahan kaca. Dia ragu-ragu mendekatkan giginya untuk mencabut dengan efisien. Tiga potongan telah dicabut, darah merembes keluar membanjiri lantai yang bebas karpet. Sisa-sisa kesadaran Hinata membuatnya meringis, dia bahkan tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berteriak. Itachi membebat lengan Hinata kuat dengan tangannya mencegah darah keluar lebih banyak, dia merasakan amis karat darah Hinata. Saat kepingan kaca terakhir terlepas, kerah baju Itachi ditarik dan disentak begitu kuat hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Madara sudah pulih dari _trance_ berdiri. Dia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan selimut tebal sebagai pelapis. Melarikannya ke dalam _lift_ diiringi pandangan jijik Itachi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajah cantik itu terkulai lemas menutup mata, _bertahanlah Hinata, bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

_Lelaki yang menghampiriku dari ruangan rapat paman rambutnya gondrong, hitam tidak biasa. Ada tarikan untuk bisa menyentuh, apakah itu halus? Atau sebaliknya?_

"_Hyuuga-san?" maksudnya itu, aku? Melihatnya jadi teringat dongeng Snow White._

_Jari ratu tertusuk duri mawar, lalu darah menetes ke permukaan salju. Saat itu ratu berpikir menginginkan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sewarna sayap gagak, kulit seputih salju,dan bibir memerah seperti darah. Gambaran lain putri salju ada dalam wujud lelaki, kegelapan yang rupawan. _

_Bedanya, bibir yang diidamkan ratu sewarna darah berganti menjadi iris mata merah menggelap menimbulkan kesan misterius pada pemiliknya. Dan lagi, bukankah dalam cerita Snow White, dia yang terlalu rupawan membawa keburukan bagi dirinya sendiri? Apa dia juga? _

_Saat itu juga aku tahu, bulatan merah gelap itu begitu memikat, senyumannya menghanyutkan, kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sangat terasa saat dia menjabatku. Tangannya dingin sedangkan tanganku basah dan aku gugup. Awal yang memalukan._

"_Madara, Uchiha Madara-desu." dengan enggan ku menatap wajahnya lagi, terkesiap karena lelaki itu menatap tajam, tatapan yang sulit diartikan apa maknanya. _

_Mataku nanar mencari paman, aku berharap agar segera diselamatkan dari situasi singa dan kelinci, sayangnya paman Hizashi sibuk mengurus situasi yang tidak mengenakkan._

"_Kau takut?" kugoyangkan kepala,berharap dia percaya pada aktingku yang payah. _

_Tanganku berpindah dari atas pangkuan ke genggaman tangan dingin itu, beberapa pasang mata tampak memperhatikan, aku yang ditarik dan tidak punya kuasa menolak, aku ingin berteriak tapi terlalu takut hingga tidak ada suara keluar. Payung transparan lavender yang diletakkan di tempat yang tersedia beralih ke tangan bebas lelaki yang sepertinya tahu itu memang milikku._

"_A-ano, ki-kita mau kemana, Uchiha-san?"_

_Aku memandang punggung yang diselimuti surai menjuntai hitam sepinggang, tidak ada jawaban, langkahnya besar-besar dan aku kesulitan mengiringi kecepatannya karena tinggiku yang tak seberapa. Aku ingin menangis, dunia memang selalu mengacuhkan orang sepertiku, begitupun lelaki ini yang acuh pada pertanyaan tidak pentingku._

"_A-ano, Uchiha-san, kita mau kemana?" kuulangi lagi mencari kepatian._

_Pergerakan lelaki itu terhenti, aku menabrak punggungnya, ikut berhenti. Etalase-etalase memajang manekin dengan gaun indah, perhiasan dan aksesori lainnya, belum ada jawaban kemana dia akan membawaku malah dikejutkan dengan tingkah aneh dia ini. Laki-laki itu buka suara, terdengar setengah memerintah._

"_Madara, panggil dengan namaku."_

_Ma-da-ra Ma-da-ra_-_kun.._

.

.

"Bahkan setelah dia merusakmu begitu rupa, kau masih bisa mengharapkannya dalam mimpimu, Hinata."

Tatapan lelaki dengan ciri fisik tidak berbeda dengan Uchiha yang baru saja memasukkan Hinata ke kamar rawat itu tidak lepas dari gadis yang sedang terbaring. Saat tidur pun Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena selang infus yang menusuk punggung tangan, atu mungkin rusuknya menyesakkan saat bernapas, mungkin juga karena beberapa jahitan di tangan yang menimbulkan nyeri. Atau kemungkinan terburuk, dia masih menginginkan Madara di sampingnya saat ini.

Pikiran lelaki itu berspekulasi, berharap bukan opsi terakhir yang menjadi alasannya. Lagipula mana ada orang yang nyaman tinggal di rumah sakit?

Wajah cantik itu bersih dari luka, hanya saja lehernya membiru. Gambaran perlakuan buruk Madara. Sebenarnya mengapa dia masih bertahan dengan Madara? Gadis bodoh.

"Melihat kau menginginkan Madara, membuatku sakit. Cepat sembuh Hinata, kau akan melewati ini semua dengan cepat." Sebuah belaian lembut ke arah wajah berbingkai poni, cepat-cepat dia tarik karena enggan mengganggu tidur pulas sang putri.

"Jika kau sembuh, aku akan melindungimu dari Madara, dia harus menerima balasan perbuatannya padamu. Kau aman sekarang."

Pria itu hanya bermonolog, menghibur dirinya sendiri yang entah karena apa merasa punya tanggung jawab atas gadis yang penuh luka. Dia bertanya-tanya, jenis perasaan apa ini? Apa kasihan? Atau merasa harus menghentikan Uchiha Madara yang berubah menjadi seorang _psyco_?

Entahlah….

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Poor diksi, so sorry.

Membingungkan tidak? Bisa dimengertikah?

Mind to review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**dark romance, OOCness.**

**.**

**Kalo udah lupa baca lagi chap sebelumnya **

**.**

**Hope you'll be entertained by this**

**.**

**.**

Memulai semua dari awal bukan hal yang mudah dalam urusan apapun. Itachi puas dengan hanya menjadi dirinya, dia tidak membutuhkan apapun karena semua terasa begitu lengkap. Semua yang dia inginkan menyerahkan diri dalam genggaman. Semudah mengedipkan mata saja. Tak lama setelah kedatangan gadis itu dia sadar, dia tidak mempunyai ambisi begitu kuat, dia hanya menjalani hidup sesuai aturan yang digariskan untuk semua Uchiha. Penerus muda, kaya, tampan, sukses dan dikelilingi wanita.

Entah untuk siapa dia hidup, baginya hidup terasa membosankan. Semua punya impian, tapi dirinya sudah berhenti bermimpi. Tidak ada hal apapun yang dirasa perlu diraih untuknya. Singkatnya dia lengkap namun hanya menggenggam hampa. Tidak sadar terlalu lama hidup tanpa tujuan, tak tentu arah dengan semua rutinitas kesibukan untuk sekedar memupuk kekayaan.

Ini minggu ketiga, sudah seharusnya dia mengunjungi Hinata, gadis yang merubah haluannya. Dia merindukan gadis itu, tapi pencegahan itu perlu sehingga dia akan mengunjunginya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Lagu-lagu cinta mengalun pelan dari suara wanita memenuhi mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang terdengar naif di telinga Uchiha muda. Itachi adalah amatir cinta. Tapi bahkan seorang amatir seperti dirinya tahu bahwa lagu seperti itu terlalu merendahkan arti cinta, tidak seperti yang dirasakannya.

Dia bahkan baru minggu lalu menemui Hinata, tapi dia terus-terusan ingin kembali untuk sekedar menatap wajah bermata mutiara itu dari dekat. Itachi mengulum senyum memikirkan Hinata, sedang apa dia? Memakai baju apa? Apa dia menunggunya? Kenapa mencintai itu seperti menjaga bayi? Selalu khawatir. Dia tidak lupa membawa buku terbaru untuk Hinata, agar gadis itu tidak bosan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Itachi menurunkan laju mobil.

"Uchiha-_sama_, paman anda ada di sini, dia telah bertemu Hinata-_sama_. Kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ka-"

"Tahan dia jangan sampai meninggalkan paviliun hingga aku datang." Perintah langsung dari seorang sulung.

Itachi menyetir kesetanan seolah anaknya sedang dipanggang hidup-hidup.

.

.

**.**

Hinata bahagia sekali hari ini, Itachi akan datang untuk menemuinya. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu seorang kekasih? Kenapa membiarkan dia tinggal hanya dengan maid dan penjaga di desa kecil begini? Sebenarnya Hinata menyukai tinggal di sini, hanya saja ini terlalu jauh dari Itachi, dia tidak menyukainya. Dia rindu bertemu Itachi, merindukan pelukan hangat dan belaian lembut lelaki itu.

Pikirannya melayang-layang antara menantikan kehadiran Itachi dan bahan masakan.

"Hinata-_sama_, biar saja kami yang memasak, nanti Uchiha-_sama_ memarahi kami jika anda lelah dan sakit.."

Hinata tersenyum, tangannya sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Bibi, apa bisa aku minta celemek?"

"Ah, hai Hinata-_sama_.." pelayan yang cukup tua itu memakaikan celemek untuk melapisi _dress_ musim panas Hinata yang berwarna biru cerah.

Suasana hening dari suara kecuali denting besi menyentuh panci, bunyi pisau menggasak bahan masakan. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi tiga kali. Hinata terpaku dan semua diam. Sudah kebiasaan jika Itachi datang Hinata dengan segera menyambutnya di pintu, tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Ng.. Hinata-_sama_?" ujar pelayan berkimono cokelat membuyarkan lamunan Hyuuga sulung.

"Bisa Bibi buka?" Hinata terlihat bingung dengan buliir-bulir keringat di sekeliling wajahnya.

Pelayan itu segera keluar sambil terheran, mengapa Hinata-_sama_ tidak mau membuka pintu seperti biasa untuk Uchiha-_sama_?

Hinata baru tahu bahwa kesunyian bisa begitu membuat tuli. Detik jam terasa begitu keras, desau angin dari jendela bagaikan berteriak padanya selama menunggu. Itu bukan Itachi, Itachi-_kun_ akan membunyikan dua kali, bukan tiga.

Hinata menghampiri untuk mencari tahu siapa. Begitu mendekat ke arah pintu, dingin menjalari jemari kakinya, perutnya bergelenyar mendengar suara yang sepertinya dia kenal. Untuk alasan yang dia tidak tahu Hinata putuskan kembali ke dapur. Siapapun dia, Hinata tidak punya urusan dengannya. Hinata kembali menyibukkan tangan dengan pisau, tapi semua itu percuma karena kabut di kepalanya tidak bisa dihilangkan. _Siapa dia? Kenapa kemari? Ini kan paviliun pribadi Itachi-kun._

Hinata kehilangan semangat memasak, pikirannya kacau sejak bunyi bel tadi. Suara langkah sepatu seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata saat memotong, _kenapa makin dekat?_

Seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memeluknya erat dengan dagu bertumpu pada pundak kecil Hinata, perlahan pisau yang dia genggam pindah ke genggaman orang yang kini membuatnya membeku kaku dan kedinginan di tengah musim panas.

"Kau masih ingat makanan kesukaanku Honey?" tubuh Hinata berguncang keras, tangannya dingin, wajahnya pucat. Siapa lelaki ini? Sepertinya..

Kakinya lemas dia jatuh ke pelukan lelaki berbau maskulin di belakangnya. Iris mata itu, rambutnya yang kusut, ketampanannya..

Dia tersenyum senang, luntur sudah kesan angkuh di hadapan gadisnya. Hinata hanya diam tidak melawan saat orang asing ini mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Hinata, korner kabinet menjadi penahan gadis itu, membuatnya susah menghindar sekalipun dia ingin.

Dia terhanyut, sangat dalam. Bahkan tanpa balasan lelaki ini tidak menghentikan aksinya, Hinata tidak berusaha melawan, pikirannya menolak tapi tubuhnya merasa familiar dan menginginkan sentuhan itu lagi pada saat bersamaan.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu, tidak jelek juga dipotong pendek seperti saat kau kecil. Tapi aku tetap lebih menyukainya saat panjang, my lady."

Lelaki bersurai sepinggang itu mengakhiri ciuman sepihaknya. Hinata terperangah, air matanya meluncur begitu saja membasahi pipi putih susu itu.

"Maafkan aku tidak datang lebih cepat, aku sudah mencarimu berbulan-bulan, tapi sialan Itachi cukup pintar mengaburkan jejakmu." Tangan jenjang berbalut kemeja hitam mengacak rambutnya sendiri, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Hembusan napas lelaki ini berbau alcohol, menerpa wajah Hinata membuat pusing Hyuuga muda tanpa eksistensi.

"Biasanya kau mengomentari rambut dan pakaiannku."

_Kemana perginya para maid dan penjaga? Kenapa membiarkan orang ini masuk? D-dia mencuri ciumanku.. Itachi-kun?_

"S-siapa kau?" Hinata bergetar kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Aku? –Jika kau tidak tahu siapa aku maka kau tidak akan tahu siapa dirimu, Honey.." ujung hidung lelaki dalam balutan hitam kini menyusuri lekuk leher Hinata, membuat Hinata bergidig takut juga mengejang dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

Pintu depan terbanting hingga ke batasnya menyebabkan bunyi bedebam keras, Hinata tersentak bangun membebaskan diri dari dekapan kencang Madara tapi tarik ulur dengan kekuatan tidak seimbang itu menahan Hinata berada di tangan Madara, sosok yang kini terasa asing, _stranger_.

"I-Itachi-_kun_..." mata mutiara Hinata menggulirkan airmata berderai tanpa tahu kenapa, dia merasa tidak berdaya di dalam dekapan posesif paman lelaki yang kini mengeraskan kepalan tangan.

"Sebesar apapun usahamu menjauhkannya dariku, kau tidak akan bisa!" ketakutan menjalari gadis yang jadi pusat konflik dua Uchiha. Itachi menatap wajah dari suara kasar itu berasal.

"Kau menyedihkan Madara, kau tidaklah kuat. Kau menunjukkan dengan jelas siapa yang membutuhkan siapa," Itachi berjalan ke arah mereka mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata, Hinata meronta dari dekapan Madara, tetapi kakinya lumpuh karena lemas.

"I-Itachi-kun.. _tatsukete.._" Madara menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian dari rambut Hinata, Hinata membeku, _kenapa Itachi-kun membiarkan orang ini memelukku?_

"Selamatkan dari siapa, Honey? Dia yang telah menipumu, kau tidak ingat apapun saat ini, kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirimu, bagaimana kau tahu kebenarannya? Kau adalah kekasihku dan kau sangat mencintaiku.." Madara berbisik pada Hinata sambil melontarkan seringai pada Itachi.

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Kau yang sudah menghancurkannya Madara, dan dia ingin melupakanmu." Itachi defensif menatap Madara.

Jauh dalam pikirannya, Madara enggan mengakui hal itu. Dia takut mengakui dia takut apa yang dikatakan Itachi adalah kebenaran. Mengapa Hinata bisa lupa semua tentangnya?

Menjadi tidak diinginkan oleh Hinata adalah siksaan terberat bagi Madara, Hinata adalah hidupnya, seburuk apapun dia memperlakukan Hinata, itu karena Madara ketakutan Hinata akan pergi darinya. Ketakutan terbesar.

"Dimana letak sopan-santun, Keponakan? Kenapa ingin mengambil apa yang tidak pernah jadi milikmu?" dengan gusar Madara menarik Hinata ke pintu.

"Berhenti di sana atau semua penjaga akan menghajarmu, aku tak peduli kau seorang Uchiha." Madara memincingkan mata, dia tidak suka ide itu.

"Kau mengancamku? Kau tahu kemampuanku kan, Itachi?"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Hinata memutuskan dengan siapa dia akan tinggal?" Itachi tampak yakin dengan ucapannya, kerutan di sisi hidungnya makin kentara saat Madara membisikkan kata yang dia tidak dapat dengar, tapi dia tahu pasti itu bukan suatu hal yang baik.

"Hinata, kau ingat kita sudah berjanji menikah bukan? Kau tidak tahu kau tinggal bersama orang asing yang baru mengenalmu beberapa bulan? Kau yakin dia mencintaimu? Aku merindukanmu, Hinata… pulanglah denganku..." Bisik Madara tepat di belakang kepala gadis yang ketakutan.

"I-Itachi.. Itachi-_kun_.. _tatsukete_.." Hinata menjulurkan tangan lemah.

"Kau sudah dengar!? Bagaimana bisa dia memilihmu saat kau memperlakukannya layaknya tawanan dan bukan orang yang kau bilang kau cintai? Berhentilah di situ Madara, dia bukan gadis dengan cerita picisan yang mati bunuh diri karenamu!"

Perlahan tangan Madara melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Hinata setelah mengecup tepat di pipinya. Dia tersenyum dengan maksud tak terbaca. Hinata menghambur meraih tangan Itachi, menempelkan seluruh wajahnya di pemukaan tuxedo yang dikenakan Uchiha muda itu sambil terisak.

"Aku akui aku sedikit takut bersaing denganmu, tapi kemudian aku sadar, kita tidak pernah bersaing. Karena dia memang milikku, tidak perlu memenangkan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku, bukan?"

Nada yang bernada ancaman itu sedikit menggentarkan Itachi, bagaimanapun dia Madara, prodigy Uchiha, darah yang sama mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Madara bersedekap menatap Hinata, menahan berang melihatnya begitu menempel pada Itachi, untuk saat ini dia harus bersabar.

"Untukmu, Honey pikirkanlah baik-baik, mungkin kau terkejut saat ini dan belum berpikir jernih. Dia adalah orang asing dan akulah yang sangat mengenalmu."

"Pergilah." Itachi merangkul Hinata mengarahkannya menaiki anak tangga sementara Madara memperhatikan mereka.

"Itachi, bukankah aku masih pamanmu?" Itachi berhenti, cengkraman di jasnya keberatan membiarkan Itachi menoleh.

"Tentu, _jiisan_."

"Tidak aneh kan seorang paman sesekali ingin berkunjung?" Madara mengeluarkan tawa kemenangan tapi bagaikan tawa setan di telinga Itachi. _Sialan!_

"Kau memang Uchiha kesukaanku, Itachi."

.

.

Kamar dengan dinding bercat putih megah itu kini dipenuhi hening. Itachi mengkhwatirkan pikiran Hinata, dia tidak ingin Hinata kembali ke kecintaannya pada si gila Madara. Sementara Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati benarkah yang disampaikan orang tadi? Apa Itachi hanya orang asing? Kenapa Hyuuga tidak mencarinya?

"Itachi-_kun_?" dengan suara seperti kaca pecah gadis itu memberanikan diri. Itachi menggumamsebagai jawaban. Bantal di sekeliling mereka tampaknya tidak menarik bagi Itachi yang memilih pangkuan Hinata sebagai alas kepalanya. Dia berbaring menutup mata, tapi siapapun tahu Itachi punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan daripada tidur sekarang.

"A-apa.. benar yang dikatakannya tadi?"

Tangan Hinata dipindah dari sisinya ke atas dada Itachi. Rambut lelaki itu tergerai, halus dan gelap.

"Apa aku tidak cukup membahagiakanmu, Hinata?" matanya masih terpejam. Hinata merasa bersalah telah bertanya. Tetesan air mata menjatuhi wajah Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelum bertemu Itachi-_kun_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue..**

**Author's note**

**Sy dah ngtik bnyk (bgt) lnjtnny, tpi bngung sndr mo publish yg mna. Sy tahu ide ini standar bgt.. tp endingnya sy akn bkn g ktbak *hope. Poor diksi, again?**

**To Mayu-san.. **arigatou reviewnya.. benerankah? Ngeliat yang kaya gini dimana? Ini original karangan saya lho.. ^_^

Thanks for** Livylaval, Kirei-Neko, Seta Citara, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, , Nivellia Neil, Lullabie, Eigar Alinafiah, Shusiechi Hiyoniraga, Aiko, Gece, Xoxoxo, Aquimo, Moyahime, guest.**

Trims nyempetin review, thanks for silent reader, sy senang jg dibaca sih. #maksud?


End file.
